1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to track assemblies used to position vehicle seating and, more specifically, to a track assembly featuring low noise and vibration transmission while providing rigid structural properties.
2. Description of Related Art
Intersliding tracks require friction reducing bearings to facilitate ease of adjustment as well as minimize looseness in the structural relation between tracks. Conventional steel ball bearings brinell and/or create grooves in one or more of the track profiles. This leads to a rough sliding motion. In addition, the steel balls readily conduct noise and vibration therethrough. Finally, deformation of either of the intersliding tracks can cause structural failure thereof when loads cause deformations which exceed the range of elasticity of the components. Therefore, there is a need for an intersliding track assembly which resists transmission of noise and vibration while providing a rigid structure resistant to structural failures.